Hypjø
About Serenate & Clair Motto: Born This Way Queen: Stefani Germanottathumb|300px|right|Sereclarish Anthem Anthem: Born This Way Government : Constitutional Monarchy President: Usagi Tsukino National Languages: Sereclarish, English, Korean Population : 33,232,737 National Code : SCL Demonym : Sereclarish Ethnonym (s) : Sereclair Ethnonym (p) : Sereclairs National Arms : Fleur-de-lis People in Serenate & Clair : 80% Sereclairs, 5% Horehronians, 4% Pigeon Islanders, 4% Kostonavian, %3 Calypsoian, 1% Violians, 1% Zapryan, 1% Scorpionian, 1% Others Sereclarish Televisions Sereclarish Televisions (SCTV) is official broadcaster of Serenate & Clair. It has HD broadcasting. Sereclarish Televisions has 7 TV Channels, and 2 Radio Channels. SCTV 1 HD SCTV 2 HD SCTV Music HD SCTV News HD SCTV Documentary HD SCTV Junior HD SCTV Movies HD SCTV Radio 1 SCTV Radio 2 Map of Serenate & Clair Capital City : Skvalleria Biggest City - big population in it - : Dænny Biggest Business City : Rufily Biggest Harbor City : Georginavane Oldest City of Serenate & Clair, first Capital City. Also Serenate & Clair created in it : Erilliot Serenate & Clair in National Song Contest Serenate & Clair made an aplication for NSC in 26th June 2010, and Serenate & Clair joined to NSC in 15th July 2010 Serenate & Clair has a special national final which name is Music Bank. Also Serenate & Clair won NSC a time in NSC 57 with 190 points. (BoA - Hurricane Venus) Serenate & Clair hosted to NSC 58 with Kostanovia. The theme was 'The Ghost of Venus'. Some informations: Lowest SF pts: 55 Highest SF pts: 106 Lowest SF rank: 13 Highest SF rank: 3 Lowest Final pts: 102 Highest Final pts: 190 Lowest Final rank: 17 Highest Final rank: 1 Lowest Spinoff pts: 40 Highest Spinoff pts: 183 Lowest Spinoff rank: 18 Highest Spinoff rank: 2 Total Final pts: 822 Total SemiF pts: 540 NSC 55 Serenate & Clair made its first debut in NSC 55 and they choosed KARA. Kara was #9 in draw. They took 68 points, and they were 9th in Semi Final 2. In final, they took 108 points and they were 14th with Calypso and Gozitania. - It was a tie. - Also Serenate & Clair took its first 12 points from Ametan in Semi Final and Final. NSC 56 Serenate & Clair choosed Girls' Generation for NSC 56. Girls' Generation represented Serenate & Clair with their song which called Run Devil Run. It was very popular in Serenate & Clair. Though It was 6th in Semi odds, It didnt qualify. They were #3 in Semi Final 1 and they took 55 points with 13th place. Also they were 7th in REJU. NSC 57 Serenate & Clair choosed its song with Music Bank (Serenate & Clair's National Final) - It was special for BoA songs. - Hurricane Venus won, Valenti was 2nd. Hurricane Venus was in 6th in Semi Final 2 odds, it finished Semi Final 2 with 4th place also it took 106 points from SF and It was 1st in Reju with 90 points. In Final, Hurricane Venus was 4th in odds, even BoA won the final with 190 points. - First winning of SCL - BoA took 12 points from Kostanovia, Horehronieland, Bokia, Zaprya, Greenfroze, Calypso, Nukuland and Waiting List. BoA took 10 points from Adamsburg, and 8 points from Pigeon Island, Bacchus, 10 Regions of Mobius and Lukeland Music Bank (National Final) table of Serenate & Clair NSC 58 Serenate & Clair sent Carrie Underwood for NSC 58. She was directly in final because she was a PQ. She was #5 in final. Also, in Odds S&C was 5th but, She took 103 points in final, and did not take any 12. She took 4 10 points from Bacchus, Alinta, Nukuland and Waiting List. She did not take any 8 points. She and Kamandé finished on 17th place with a tie. NSC 59 Serenate & Clair made its 2nd Music Bank. Super Junior's Bonamana won and It represented Serenate & Clair in NSC 59! Super Junior was in semifinal 1, #11. Serenate & Clair passed the final with Super Junior. They were 1st in semifinal odds with 2 points. Super Junior qualified. They were 4th in Semi with 86 points. They were #19 at final draw. Bonamana was 3rd in final odds with 7 points. Also It was 2nd in REJU with 88 points. 1st was Tir An Abhainn with 90 points. Bonamana had 151 points in final and It was 3rd in final like odds. It was the second best result of Serenate & Clair. Also, It was the first correct odds for S&C. Actually Vedatistan gave 12 points to Bonamana, but his votes was late, with his votes Serenate & Clair was 2nd but they didn't accept his votes cause of rules. Starogardia, Nukuland and Waiting List gave 12 for Bonamana. Adamsburg and Yaponesia gave 10 points to Bonamana, and Zombira, Genext, Kamandé, Scorpionia gave 8 points to Bonamana. NSC 60 Serenate & Clair made its 3rd Music Bank. It was the first time that Serenate & Clair had different performers in its Music Bank. It was special of PQing. Alesha, Cassie Davis, Katy Perry, Orianthi and Trynamite were in. Katy Perry won with an amazing record. (Highest points in Music Bank) It took 285 points and It took 25 points from 9/12. Katy's song is Firework and It will be in final automatically, beucase of PQ. She drew #10 and She is 2nd on odds with 7 points. Katy got 3rd place! She had 153 points. Cleoreantia, Flora, Comino and Waiting List gave 12 to her. Nukuland, Genext, Orangualia, gave 10 to her, and Angelic and Waloria gave to her 8 points. Also In Waiting List Aqumarine and Naniland gave 12 to her. It was Serenate & Clair 2nd best result!! NSC 61 Serenate & Clair choosed Co-Ed for represent them. There was a special Music Bank for Co-Ed. There was 3 Co-Ed songs. And Too Late won with the record points of Music Bank. It was for the first time and everyone was excited. Here is the some information of Music Bank! As you read it was the record. Here is the rest of Music Bank songs and their points: Co-Ed - Too Late, 440 points, 1st place / Music Bank'4'' Katy Perry - Firework, 285 points, 1st place / Music Bank'3 Super Junior - Bonamana, 200 points, 1st place / Music Bank'2 Co-Ed - Bbiribbom Bberibbom, 185 points, 2nd place / Music Bank'4 Co-Ed - I Love You a Thousand Times, 175 points, 3rd place / MusicBank'4 Orianthi - According To You, 170 points, 2nd place / Music Bank'3 Alesha - Drummer Boy, 130 points, 3rd place / Music Bank'3 Super Junior - It's You, 120 points, 2nd place / Music Bank'2 BoA - Hurricane Venus, 115 points,1 place / Music Bank'1 Trynamite - Scheisse Manner - 110 points, 4th place / Music Bank'3 BoA - Valenti, 105 points, 2nd place / Music Bank'1 Super Junior - Sorry Sorry, 105 points 3rd place / Music Bank'2 BoA - Energetic, 86 points, 3rd place / Music Bank'1 BoA - I Did It For Love, 77 points, 4th place / Music Bank'1 Cassie Davis - No More, 75 points, 5th place / Music Bank'3 BoA - Game 26 points, 5th place / Music Bank'1 Table of Music Bank 4: In final Co-Ed was directly in final because of PQ. They drew #21. They were 6th on odds. SCL got 102 points. Horehronieland and Nukuland gave 12 for them, Cleoreantia gave 10 points, and WL gave 8 pts. Co-Ed finished with 13th place. (With Lowest final points of SCL) NSC 62 Sereclarish National TV and a professional jury and Sereclarish people (using televote) choosed Christina Aguilera to represent Serenate & Clair. She composed 3 songs and jury choosed one of them. It was Not Myselft Tonight. She was in Semi Final 1 #9. She was 1st in the semifinal odds with 6 points. She qualified to final she came 3rd in semi with 88 points and in final she drew #20. Even though came 9th in odds, she was 11th in final with 118 points. NSC 63 Serenate & Clair makes its 5th Music Bank Edition. Sereclarish people choosed T-ara to participate Serenate & Clair. It was the first themed Music Bank edition. Our theme was "Enter The Same Bikini" A lot of people voted in Music Bank and. "Bo Peep Bo Peep" won with 420 points. In NSC, It was in Semi 2. It drew number 19. T-ara got 69 points and came 11th. They needed 1 more point to qualify. So they, DNQed. They were 5th in REJU. NSC 64 Serenate & Clair choosed Britney Spears internally. Sereclarish people choosed "Hold It Against Me" to participate them in NSC 64. Britney was in Semi 1 and she drew number 21. She came 9th in odds. She got 5th place with 101 points and 2 12s. She qualified to final and got #21 again. She was 9th in odds, and the end of the night, she came 13th with 119 points. She got two 12 points and a 10 points. NSC 65 Sereclarish people adore Lady Gaga very much. She is their favourite artist and favourite Queen of Serenate & Clair ever. As everyone knows, she is Serenate & Clair's Queen. This edition, Sereclarish peo ple wanted to send Gaga. Because she is Mother Monster of Little Monsters (Every single Sereclarish Citizen is a Little Monster) and her songs are the best songs of whole world for Sereclarish people. She choosed her song herself, she wrote its lyrics and created an amazing work for Serenate & Clair. She said "It's really nice to be in NSC and represent Serenate & Clair, It's my country, I was born there and It's so special for me. The song "Born This Way" which I composed for Serenate & Clair is also one of my favourite compositions ever. Thanks for your support." She gave a big concert and released her song. Now "Born This Way" represents Serenate & Clair in NSC 65. Born This Way was 7th on Odds of Semi 2. Our Mother Monster qualified from Semi 2, #24. She will be #5 on Final now. Results Spinoff Results MSC NSC Results AWARDS Recaps thumb|300px|left